Information storage and retrieval systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such information storage and retrieval systems receive requests to write information to one or more information storage devices, and requests to read information from those one or more information storage devices. The system is continuously moving information to and from storage devices.
Operation of the system is controlled by one or more processors using existing code. It may be desirable, or necessary, to update that code. To achieve maximal efficiency, the information storage and retrieval system should remain in normal operation while loading such code updates.
In order to properly load the code update, certain operational prerequisites may have to met, and/or certain system parameters must exist. These operational prerequisites and/or system parameters may have been unknown or unidentified when the existing code was created.
What is needed is a method to invoke portions of a code update by the system's existing code during Concurrent Code Load, where that existing code was written and installed before the code update is generated.